The Horsemen Chronicles
by Dark-Angel-Matt
Summary: In A nutshell its a few years later and new weird stuff is happening


The Horsemen Chronicles:

Chapter one:

Pestilence

My name is Nate River, but you may call me Near, I am currently twenty-six years old and I am the world's greatest detective. People always said that I was the only one out of all of us at the orphanage that could really surpass _L_ because of my lack of friends and the fact that I prefer toys to anything else. Right now the only things that are going for me are: my job, and my intelligence. My best friend is dead and in his memory I've taken up eating sweets and I watched the most gruesome and repulsive murderer of the century die by the hands of a god of death. Seven years later a new type of evil has arisen, he is not killing people using the heart attacks; he is killing them off in ways that I've never seen. Although experts say that it was just a psychotic murderer, but I didn't think so not even a psychopath kills with such randomness there were clear signs of bite marks, and there was no blunt OR bladed weapon trauma , and after what happened seven years ago, I'm about to believe anything super natural. The things I had seen in the pictures were sickening rats eating out the eyes of the victim, maggots living in the eyes, the victim's stomach eaten and protruding from a massive gash in his belly. Judging by the pictures I had seen a few days ago the murderer's calling card "P3$7" because of various carvings near the body not one person could understand this as the 3,$, and 7 seemed to remind me of the letters: E, S, and T then putting it together and it said Pest. I wondered to myself what pest could have meant I then turned to my caretaker as well as my assistant Roger who had just turned eighty-three that month and said "Roger can you analyze the blood at the crime scene please?"

"Of course Near" he said. The next day Roger came to me saying that when the blood was analyzed it was a combination various types of blood, saliva "Isn't that common criminal psyche"? I asked,

"No, Near this blood has a combination of different species blood in it." Roger said calmly. "What kinds of blood Roger"? I needed to know.

"Well" he said with the same calm voice, "There seems to be only a hint of human blood which is that of the victim there is also blood from other animals such as: rats, mice, flies and cockroaches." So I began to research things I didn't already know about pests. I later came across something rather interesting about pests in the Holy Bible of Catholicism about the four horsemen of the apocalypse there is a horseman named Pestilence that would bring sense to the fact of the mixture of human blood and the pest's blood representing that Man and pest as one maybe a manifestation of followers of _Kira_?

That night I was I had only gotten a few hours of sleep maybe four if I was lucky which was normal for me but this time I was wishing I had gotten a few more i felt as if I had gotten hit by a truck. I suppose all of the all night work I had done in the past years had taken a toll on my mind. I was lying in my bed as my mind began to slip and before I knew it I was back to sleep again and I had woken up and 12:16 pm. I had arisen and I rubbed my eyes. I did the average routine: brush my teeth, wash my face, and drink a coffee.

As I was wandering headquarters I noticed that Roger was not there, so I decided to flick on the news and I saw that there was a new murder but this time I could see the face and above it I saw "Look at your friend now Near" as I looked closer and I saw that it was Roger's face. For the first time in my life I cried and was terribly mad… mad enough to go find this pest and squash him like the bug he is. I went to the scene of the murder it was a ratty old shack of a house not even fit for a mouse and there was Roger's dead corpse, I collapsed to the floor and began to cry once again, this case was now personal. I heard footsteps behind me as well as squeaking I began to turn around and I saw him a young, fair skinned, good looking but brittle and extremely lanky he was about sixteen years old, I wouldn't have thought anything of it but he was surrounded by rats, "You are one sick Mother Fucker I hope you know that" I said to him.

"Naw homie you're the fruitloop" he said in his pubescent voice. He stared at me for a good five minutes the entire time I was ready for a swift attack, before I knew it twenty minutes had passed I didn't let go of my guard but I took one step forward and all of a sudden he was racing at me with a combat knife and I had to fight him he may have looked brittle but he was rather strong, in three minutes he had wrestled me to the ground and I was struggling for my life. The front door broke down and I saw Halle Bullook she was a friend of mine who had assisted me in a case previous to this one I saw a pistol in her hand next thing I know I'm covered in the blood of a murderer. Now drenched in the thick blood crimson blood I quickly shoved him off me and stood up. "Why did you do all of this?" I yelled at him, he began to chuckle and then regurgitated blood "It was the will of lord _Kira_ that you be killed and the four horsemen of _Kira_ will prevail" his eyes closed and Halle shot him once more. We were both now covered in blood "That was for Roger." she said. "Halle!" I exclaimed as I ran to her she hugged me and asked if I was alright. We left that place and she dropped me off at home. The house was empty without him and that night I cried myself to sleep.

Two days after all this had happened we held Roger's funeral. As me and Halle walked back to her car she asked me "What now Near?" "There are three more" I replied.

Book one End.


End file.
